Stormlord Bloodline
Generations ago, the Elemental Lords bestowed power upon the Adamantari. They also sired offspring with their new progeny. One of these children was Ukko the Stormlord. With control over the domain of air and the overwhelming power of the wind and storms, Ukko set himself apart as one of the most mighty jälkutek in their history. His bloodline has produced many powerful warriors, but only a select few truly inherit his gifts. Class Skill: Knowledge (nature) Bonus Feats: Cleave, Dodge, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Weapon Focus. Bonus Spells: Lightning Bolt (7th), Shout (10th), Chain Lightning (13th), Control Weather (16th). At 1st level, you can touch a weapon as a standard action, giving it the shock property for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your bloodrager level (minimum 1). At 9th level, you can confer the shocking burst property instead, but the duration of the power is halved. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 3rd level, you gain resist resist sonic 5 and treat wind effects as being one step less severe. At 9th level, you treat wind effects as being two steps less severe and gain blindsense 60 feet against concealment from natural or magical fog, mist, or weather effects. At 4th level, Sol gains the ability to cast spells like all other bloodragers, but the power in his blood allows him to treat his spells as spell-like abilities. A spell-like ability has no verbal, somatic, or material component, nor does it require a focus. The user activates it mentally. Armor never affects a spell-like ability's use, even if the ability resembles an arcane spell with a somatic component. A spell-like ability has a casting time of 1 standard action unless noted otherwise in the ability or spell description. In all other ways, a spell-like ability functions just like a spell. Spell-like abilities are subject to spell resistance and dispel magic. They do not function in areas where magic is suppressed or negated. Spell-like abilities cannot be used to counterspell, nor can they be counterspelled. This does not give him any additional spells or alter his spell-casting in any other way. At 9th level, you can command a stroke of lightning to strike from above in a 5-foot-radius cylinder 60 feet high. The thunderbolt inflicts 1d6 points of damage per bloodrager level; half of this damage is electricity and half is sonic. A Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 your bloodrager level + your Charisma modifier) halves this damage. Creatures failing their saves are deafened for 1 round. At 9th level, you can use this ability once per day, at 17th twice per day, and at 20th three times per day. This power has a range of 120 feet. At 15th level, as a full-round action you can become a living lightning bolt and move in a straight line up to 10 times your speed. You do not provoke attacks of opportunity while moving in this way. Creatures or objects in your path are affected as by your thunderbolt power. Creatures do not block your movement but solid barriers do unless they are reduced to 0 hit points. You can use this power once per day for a number of rounds equal to your sorcerer level. At 16th level, once per day when entering a bloodrage you can take an elemental form as elemental body IV. (Lightning Elemental) At 20th level, you are one with the storm. You gain immunity to deafness, stunning, and wind effects and gain blindsight 120 feet against concealment from natural or magical fog, mist, or weather. Once per day, when attacked with an electricity or sonic effect, you may forgo your saving throw and absorb the energies of the attack, healing 1 point of damage for every 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise have dealt. At 20th level, elemental power surges through your body. You also gain immunity to sneak attacks and critical hits. You have these benefits constantly, even while not bloodraging.